Flores para la Luna Llena
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Inuyasha nunca olvidó a su madre y las flores amarillas eran testigo de eso.


_InuYasha_ y sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Fanfic inspirado en mi querida madre

FLORES PARA LA LUNA LLENA

AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN.

Lo último que vio Izayoi antes de cerrar los ojos fue a su pequeño hijo durmiendo, lo primero que vio al despertarse fue al padre de su hijo blandiendo una espada en medio del castillo en llamas.

—Se llamará InuYasha —le dijo él, echándole un abrigo rojo al cuerpo y adentrándose de nuevo en el castillo.

Nunca más le volvió a ver.

Pero aquel encantador bebecito, que dormía con la inocencia propia de quien no conoce el pecado, era el símbolo del inicio de una nueva vida.

.

¿Por qué los humanos eran así? ¿Por qué los demonios eran así? ¿Por qué no lo aceptaban por ser diferente? Miles de preguntas cruzaban la cabeza de Izayoi cuando veía a los niños humanos alejarse de InuYasha por sus orejas de perro y los niños demonios por su sangre humana. Sentía que una parte de ella moría cuando veía a su hijo llorar sin consuelo por estar siempre solo, lo abrazaba con ternura procurando que su calor sea suficiente para él.

Una parte de ella volvía a vivir cuando él le traía una flor amarilla del campo y mientras le sonreía, movía sus inusuales orejitas. No podía evitar corresponderle el gesto con un abrazo.

En su lecho de muerte, a Izayoi lo que realmente le preocupaba era que lo dejaría solo. Con una sonrisa se despidió de él y le entregó el abrigo rojo que en otro tiempo le había dado su amado Inu no Taishô, y algo más.

—Toma —le dijo, entregándole una concha de mar con un pintalabios color rojo—, dásela a la mujer que enamore tu corazón.

Sin más, cerró los ojos, Inu no Taishô venía a buscarla.

.

—Te extraño tanto, madre, deseo con ansias poder verte un solo segundo más, quisiera que estuvieses de vuelta, madre.

InuYasha puso una flor amarilla en aquel pedacito de tierra que albergaba a su madre, en silencio.

.

—Madre, he descubierto la forma en la que puedo volverme un demonio completo. Es la perla de Shikon. Pero la cuida una sacerdotisa, muy bella, pero muy altanera,... en el fondo creo la fuerza no sirve con esa mujer.

Otra flor amarilla.

.

—Madre, esa sacerdotisa, a pesar de ser humana, es igual que yo. No lo entiendo, ahora ella es lo más parecido que tengo a una amiga.

Depositó con delicadeza la flor que le trajo y se marchó.

.

—No voy a ser un demonio, voy a usar la perla para convertirme en humano, humano como tú, humano como Kikyô..., sí, ese es su nombre, aunque puede que no lo creas, madre, a ella le he dado tu pintalabios, _hmf._ ¿Puedes creerlo? Una humana se ha ganado mi corazón. Mañana seré un humano. Por ella soy capaz de todo,... algún día la traeré aquí para que la conozcas. ¡Adiós!

Esta vez llevaba dos flores amarillas, por él y por Kikyô.

.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vine junto a ti, madre. Kikyô está muerta, y jamás la tocaría, pero ella me traicionó, aún así, madre… sabes, del futuro ha venido una niña tonta e impulsiva llamada Kagome, se parece mucho a ella, pero es diferente a la vez,... es demasiado confuso. Con ella buscamos el fragmento de la perla, fragmentos que Kagome esparció por recónditos lugares. Sí, esta vez mi deseo de ser un demonio es inquebrantable.

Otra flor adornaba la tumba de Izayoi. La primera en cincuenta años.

.

—No sé cómo, pero estoy confundido. Kagome es especial para mí, gracias a ella he vuelto a confiar en los humanos y tengo amigos que confían en mí… pero Kikyô ha vuelto, tengo la cabeza en los pies, no entiendo nada, al principio ella decía que yo le había traicionado, luego entendí que la culpa de todo fue de Naraku, pero igual, en medio de la batalla por los fragmentos de la perla y contra Naraku, tengo una batalla en mi alma,... el pasado con Kikyô y el futuro con Kagome.

Inuyasha pisó con fuerza la tierra y se apretó la cabeza.

—Ay, madre. ¡No lo entiendo! —exclamó mientras se marchaba. Al día siguiente volvió con cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo siento, madre, olvidé dejarte esto ayer —dijo, mientras depositaba una flor amarilla al lado del monolito de su madre.

.

—Madre, todo ha terminado. Kikyô está de nuevo en el mundo de los muertos, Naraku al fin fue derrotado, besé a Kagome —sonrió—, pero ella volvió a su tiempo. El pervertido de Miroku sentó cabeza con Sango, tienen tres hijos —rió un poquito—. Shippô está entrenando para ser un kitsune, hasta el presumido de Sesshômaru que se ha encariñado tanto con Rin, vino y la dejó en la aldea junto con la anciana Kaede. Todos están felices y yo —dejó de sonreír y cerró sus ojos ambarinos—… quisiera volver a ver a Kagome una vez más.

Dejó la flor amarilla en la tumba y se marchó. Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, recordó que a su madre no le gustaban las lágrimas en los ojos de su hijo.

.

—Madre, Kagome ha vuelto, estamos juntos de nuevo, pero esta vez… no he venido a contarte cosas, sino a presentarte a las dos mujeres de mi vida.

Kagome sonrió y murmuró una oración a la madre de Inuyasha. Unas delicadas manos infantiles colocaron tres flores en la tumba, intentó dar pasos firmes, pero cayó de bruces frente a su padre.

—Ella es tu abuela, querida Izayoi. ¿Ves? Fue de ella de quien heredaste tu nombre —dijo Inuyasha, sonriéndole a la pequeña. Kagome terminó la oración y se levantó.

—Nos vamos, madre, te quiero —se despidió Inuyasha.

_—Yo también, hijo —susurró Izayoi al ver alejarse a su hijo._

_Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de recibir una visita de Inuyasha._

.

.

.

.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: el 15 de mayo es el día de la Patria y de las madres en Paraguay, un mini homenaje a las madres, mientras que le ruego a los cielos no tener que dejar unas flores amarillas en la tumba de mi _cielo nocturno_ jamás.

Editado el 24 de septiembre de 2013. ¡Gracias a mi sexy beta reader!


End file.
